1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed in this specification relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a semiconductor device capable of transmitting and receiving data with wireless communication (semiconductor device) has been developed actively. Such a semiconductor device is called an IC tag, an ID tag, an RF (Radio Frequency) tag, an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, a wireless processor, a wireless memory, a wireless chip, or the like (Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-282050, for example).
In addition, the study and the development for thinning a semiconductor device have been proceeding actively. The thinning of a semiconductor device is a highly important technique for forming a production such as a cellular phone or a digital camera, for which miniaturization is demanded.
Generally, a semiconductor device includes a substrate (for example, a Si wafer, a glass substrate, or the like) and an element layer including a transistor or the like, which is provided over the substrate. The thinning of the substrate for thinning the semiconductor device is attempted.
As a method for thinning a substrate, various techniques are known. For example, there are a chemical treatment method for thinning a substrate by a chemical reaction or the like, and a method for grinding or polishing a substrate.